1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a computer system that integrates together, computer handwriting recognition and speech recognition systems, where key elements are under human control. The computer system further relates to means where individuals use the system to capture and record verbal information, which may be made up of consistent or inconsistent messages. The system may convert this information into text and/or graphic data formats. The resulting data may be useful in computer telephony applications or for further computer processing and/or data storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art computer based handwriting recognition suffers from problems of imperfect recognition accuracy. Typically, user hand printing can be recognized with a 95-98% accuracy, if the user pre-trains the recognition software program with samples of his/her hand printed alphabet and numbers. Prior art products having handwriting input means such as the Apple Newton that has not obtained success in the market place. Human speech recognition programs must also be pre-trained with a limited number of speech samples, to obtain recognition accuracy of 95-98%. Continuous speech is more difficult to recognize than discrete speech, and, as such, suffers lower recognition accuracy. Speaker independent recognition is more difficult than speaker dependent pre-trained recognition programs. Speaker independent recognition software programs can be pre-trained for common speaker categories, such as English, male, female, southern accent, mid-western, New York, Jersey, Texan, or some combinations thereof. Recognition accuracy and performance of handwriting and speech input have many shortcomings and problems that have prevented them from being a successful computer application in the market place.
Prior art systems also include message recognition systems that use both speech recognition and handwriting recognition to transform a consistent message to a recognizable massage. However, in this prior art the original massage gathered by each of the recognition systems must be identical. This prior art system is restrictive, limiting it to transcribing functions only. The invention herein over comes that shortcoming by disclosing key elements and functions of a system having several recognition modes and several computing applications, wherein the source message need not be identical or consistent.
The inventions herein consist of combinations of key elements and modifications to existing elements to make new powerful communications systems, with unique computing applications. The invention herein uses the strengths of both the handwriting and speech recognition, along with telephony and other computing applications to make an improved recognition and computing environment. The invention may use the computing power of microprocessors, including multitasking or multiprocessing operating systems to control the operation of the system. The invention may also include digital signal processors (DSP) for fast calculations. The invention herein teaches a computing system running several programs or tasks, running at roughly simultaneous (e.g., realtime or near realtime). The user input modes of handwriting (via a pen/stylus input means) and speech recognition (via an audio capture means) work together for new improved computer input result. The two input modes complement each other well and can be combined with other computer means as disclosed below.